


Doritos are a demon's best friend

by My_feets (orphan_account)



Series: i love you berry much [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cute, Doritos - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot, based on a promote from YaoiIsBae, in here its summer, like the chips, pleaase comment prompts, you dont have to read nacho regular love story to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/My_feets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dipper was never giving bill doritos again....EVER</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>based on a promote from YaoiIsBae</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YaoiIsBae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiIsBae/gifts).



bill was laying over the arm of the couch, waiting for his pinetree to return to the shack. dipper was at the grocery store , on his weekly food trip, bill tried to with him but apparently he couldn't because of 'last time.'

 

the door un-ceremoniously opened revealing dipper, arms full of groceries. 

 

"pine tree!!!!" bill said happily skipping up to dipper and pressing a kiss to his cheek

 

"hey bill" dipper said walking into the kitchen, to put away the groceries

 

"did ya get me anything pinetree" the blond said batting his eyelashes at the amused dipper

 

"actually i did" he said smirking, handing him a mundane plastic bag

 

bill opened the bag excitedly to find a bag of...cool ranch Doritos

 

"you bought me a bag of tiny me-s ?" bill said opening the bag and pulling out one of the flavored chips "not that i'd normally care but...this doesn’t count as cannibalism does it?"

 

"i don’t think so but-"

 

"GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME!" bill shouted stuffing the entire chip in his mouth "OMG IM DELSISIOUS! NO WONDER YOU LIKE ME PINE TREE!" he said with a wink, causing poor dipper to blush

 

"yea sure keep telling yourself that, now give me one"

 

"no"

 

"come on bill! i just want one' 

 

"NO" bill said pulling the bag close to his chest

 

"bill seriously" dipper said trying to reach the bag from the slightly taller demon-man-thing

 

"HAHA nice try pine tree but that’s what you get for being short" he said running out the door, and into the woods

 

"BILL COME ON THEY'RE JUST CHIPS! DAMMIT!"

 

from the porch where he decided to give up on the chips he could he a distant "NEVER!" coming from the woods

 

"BILL...I HATE YOU"

 

"HA LOVE YOU TOO SAPLING!"

 

dipper went back into the shack, hoping bill would drop his Doritos in the dirt

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

bill sat on a tree branch happily munching on his chips, while using his powers to scratch thing like i love pinetree, bill cipher x dipper pine, and Bill Cipher is awesome into a few dozen trees

 

and rudely shouting his love of his pinetree at innocent by-passers.

 

about a half hour later he went back to the shack giving dipper the Dorito bag

 

"here pine tree you can have the rest" bill said rising up the stairs trying to hide his smile

 

"thanks bill..." dipper said suspiciously reaching his hand into the bag "YOU ASS! BILL, YOU JUST GAVE ME THE CRUMBS!"

 

the only reply bill gave was laughter

 

_____________________________________

 

little did bill know he would wake up the next morning to dipper eating a family sized bag of Doritos at the kitchen table, smirking.

 

 

refusing to give him a single one


	2. Author note

I'm just repost thing so I hope u enjoyed this…thing

**Author's Note:**

> i got a promote from the awesome YaoiIsBae so yea this is what i came up with 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> still accepting prompts!
> 
>  
> 
> thanks to all who kudos, and comment


End file.
